User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: *My Talk Page Archive 1 Volume Summary Project Hey, Yyp. Would you mind if I stole Chapter 331 from you? Ggio's kind of one of my favorite characters, so I'd love to do that summary. (Though I promise I'm not a rabid fangirl, so if you've already started on it or really want to do it, it's no big deal.) [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Haha, it's no big deal. It's just nice that it got done! Thanks Yyp. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 23:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Byakuya Kuchiki Forum? Hey Yyp. Is there a Byakuya forum in the Watercooler. If there is I couldn't find it. Anyway User:Amagai88(new guy) tried to post a Forum about Byakuya and Koga and it ended up as a floater. Should I create a Byakuya Kuchiki forum and move his post there? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book episode list Thanks, Yyp. Appreciate your help in making it all better! Sevendreams 17:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC)) Committee Members Well, Arrancar109 said he was cool with Gold and Tom, but wanted to look over Animeluvr. What should I do? Should I go ahead with the initiation and have all 3 of them write five summaries or should we do this one at a time starting with Gold? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Tom, contacted me about the initiation and he was wondering if the contributions he made to Episode 249 and Episode 250 would count? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. Problem solved. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to remind you that "SerialSniper14" has also nominated himself/herself for the committee. I don't believe you guys are having a vote on him/her yet. On the topic of nominations, given how many projects we have up at the moment and the fact that the referencing project does not require writing summaries (which can be daunting) I personally think that anyone who is not currently helping out isn't really serious about being a member of the committee. At least that's what I think. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blogs OK, I agree I overdid it this week, I was too dumbstruck and surprised by the chapter, and was being scolded at home for my random meaningless screaming. But there's no blog policy (or at least, not in the Policy list), and I'm really not too familiar with blogs, I just use this because it's a Bleach community where more people can understand my lapsus and such, so I don't quite understand why I'm not allowed to curse in my blog. I usually write in the spur of the moment (just minutes after reading each week's chapter), and use the blog to let go of all my frustrations or amazement. I know I can't go crazy and curse in the forums, and facebook doesn't quite do the trick, 'coz that would be spoiler for my friends. I thought of the blog here as a partially private and partially public space, so I never cared about my language, and I always apologize for the cursing. So I would appreciate some sort of Blog Policy, coz I didn't find it, if I'm not allowed to do as I please there (which would make the Blog thing sorta pointless, but one's gotta stick to the rules). Lia Schiffer 22:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fine, fine, I admit that I rarely check the manual of style, and I'll stop the cursing, I just want to know if I can use "***" (I don't know how they're called) instead of "inappropriate words". And I'm unsure wether "eff" is considered swearing. I'm not a native speaker, so I don't really mind too much of the meaning of "bad words", in my country it's pretty normal to curse all the time. But I do agree that a Blog policy wouldn't hurt, to prevent this kind of arguments. Lia Schiffer 23:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Tosen, Butterflies, & Fights Hey Yyp, theres a slight problem on Tosens page. Talk:Kaname_Tōsen#Resurreccion_2(link will take u right to it). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Did Salubri forget to protect some of the fights pages or has he unlocked them for public edit? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) When u can get to it, User:Cursechambers should be blocked. He typed sexual things on Rangiku Matsumoto and Tia Harribels pages. And I kno what u mean. Before u showed back-up I've been here alone for awhile. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No prob. Just doing what i'm supposed too. And thank u for settling that infuriating conversation about the Butterflies. I have no idea y those guys want the Hell Page deleted. Out of curiousity, what Mosquitos? Was he talking bout the Bitto's from the Bount Arc? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Just running u'or sections together so u don't have to create a new Archive so soon again and saying; "yeah the only reason I didn't close the discussion sooner, was out of curiousity of the Mosquitos." [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Nothing much/Seasons Greetings Hie it's been a long time...well I'm just here to wish you a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year....I genuinely wish you the most joyous time this season for you as well as your family...have fun and take careAbigail16 19:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome and thank's to you too...sorry I haven't been around lately because I'm having some personal problems...I will get back to work as soon as I sort out everything...bye Abigail16 Thank you so much for understanding...I hope that everything works out for the better too....so sorry for rambling ....its just that I'm so miserable right now and I really needed to talk to someone,,,sorry I know you must be knee-deep in work.... Abigail16 thank you for the encouragement and I'm sure I will be much better soon..... Abigail16 Szayel Apporo I saw the "Subterfuge Expert" ability on Marechiyo's, and after watching the anime, Szayel also displays this. So I left it on his talk page months ago, no one replied. So if there was something wrong with it, let me know. Thanks, and happy holidays ^^ P.S. don't overwork yourself Grimmjow2 20:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I tried to word it as similar to Marechiyo's as possible, but I'll improve upon it and post in on the Talk Page Grimmjow2 20:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) y i removed Ran'Tao because the page seys "This is a list of the inhabitants of Soul Society without being Shinigami" and Ran'Tao is a shinigami so she doesnt belong in that page --Inuyasha-sama 17:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks hey, if you dont mind my asking do you think you could put in a good word for me when or if they deciede to elect a new administrator? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 18:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you and sorry for being noobish (i did not know what the summary box was for ^^') --Inuyasha-sama 18:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apology I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that he wasn't the one who put that on there. Please forgive me. And be sure that I will tell you or any other admin/moderator if I see vandalism. I too am wondering how that was on there for so long and it went unnoticed. Please send my sincerest apology to really long name here. I would liek you to do it because you're a respected mod with thousands od edits, and I am not. KiranTheBoi Yeah, I was planning to, since she has very little importance. Also, I saw the weird vandalism that went by unnoticed for so long on Ichigo's page, and I'm trying to track down the vandal, so that part might take time. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I checked it out. You got the okay to get rid of it. There's nothing notable at all on the page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Found him. It's User:BenShivler, but yeah, he's blocked. I still wonder how that managed to stay unnoticed for so long, but oh well. He's gone now, and that's all that matters. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Demora It's cool. Anyway, my main concern now are the references on Iceringer and Demora's pages. I'm going to fix them (again), but can you tell SerialSniper14 the right way to do references? I tried explaining it to him, but he just grouped several references together ("pages 7, 14-19" for example), which don't all explain the same point. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man. I already went ahead and did all of the references to Demora's page (http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dem%C5%8Dra&diff=116967&oldid=116682), so the references should be done now. Thanks again for the help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Kuchiki Hey, just to let you know that the page on Koga's wife was restored sometime after your repeated deletions (not by me). I was not aware that you had attempted to delete it and woke to fine duplicates pages for the character under "unnamed daughter" and "unnamed wife" etc. I have moved one of the pages to Unnamed Kuchiki and put delete notices on the others. I have also worked on the page to bring it up to standard with other character pages. I understand your reasons for deleting the page initially but I would like to point out that we do have pages for minor character, including unnamed one. Like, glasses wearing ghost, Fat Ghost, Dead Girl, not to mention Orihime's teddy bear Enraku. We know even less about some of those characters then we know about the unknown Kuchiki and she is linked from multiple Kuchiki related pages. So therefore, I think there is merit in keeping a page on her around. Anyway, just wanted to bring you up to speed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) messaging me As you can see I deleted the message I was trying to contact her through message. Not for the whole wikia community to read it...! I was not intentionally trying to post spoilers I was just trying to contact Tinni. I clicked 'Leave message' and it ended up posting on her talk page. Well I deleted it. I have no clue why you are disrespecting me. I It's fine you probably didn't mean to hurt me. Thanks for the assistance. Kido references For the shot of red fire i know you have been looking for the episodes all i know is that pretty much all them listed you haven't referenced yet are to be found in the zanpakuto rebellion arc. I just cant recall the exact episodes. Toshiro vs. Hyorinmaru and Yoruichi vs. Haineko and Tobiume and Ukitake vs sogyo no katawari and rangiku vs. Haineko if you remember those episodes. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 02:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) shinji top page i do not know how it shinji top page come off and i am so sorry if it was because of me, please don't block me.Kessie what i was trying to do add information on Shinji shikai. Kessie edit link beside his zanpakuto section edit link beside his zanpakuto section, but before i saved it i had a power cut turning the computer off, but i was using Mozilla Firefox so my unsaved edit came back. Kessie MERRY CHRISTMAS I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk''')]] 11:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Byakuya Kuchiki's Page... I was wondering if Byakuya's relationship with Ginrei Kuchiki could be added to the Relationships section. Thanks. --Akihiro Souzen 17:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Fat ghost edit Thanks for pointing it out. I saw it but I just thought it was a print on his shirt. Weedefinition 20:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Harribel's Jacket Yes, but the back stripe ALSO shows where her real mask fragments end, at her nipples, rather than her whole chest. Shouldn't that fact also be added to the page? How that you've showed me this, I'm simply agruing that the fact that the stripe shows where her original mask frags end need to be mentioned.--Black Artist 04:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) koga imagies I was wondering if you could direct me to a place to find several body shot images or more filling images of Koga kuchiki. hes one of my fav char's at the moment and would like to several more images of him. Iv noticed that his pages is quite well done but think it could use more images for ref's to his appearnce and dressing manner. Such as full body shots and more shots of him in his younger state, this is of course just my opinon. thank you for taking your time to read this. --:Things I touch seem to fade away: 17:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re edit. Thank you so much for your comment back, i have looked on google images but there are about no images there of him. sadly it is alright though, i am sure more will show up evenutally. And thank you for your opionions on my view and you are quite right, the basic appearence is pritty much from his chest and up, for everything else is the same as other soul reapers. I have found about two images from deviantart that are quite good. Thank you again. Example of said image can be seen on the upper left side of this updated post. Hope you enjoy it :) --:Things I touch seem to fade away: 00:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) removing messages sorry i forgot about it, it really wasnt that i ignored you, but i have the question of, why cant you remove messages from your page? and at first i had seen that somebody had done it and someother pers on mentioned it so i didnt think it would really be something important thas the reason why i eliminated something there the first time around well its undesrtandable then altough i did not remove the message for any discrimination of any sort or attempt to clean my reputation as the person who wrote actually even did it id so in a polite manner and therefore ihave no problem with himi used removed it because i considerehe discussion was not with him and the time i removed the response to tosen is because i tought the message was highly hypocritical and dumb i actually intended to remove it all but left the paragraph because part of what i wrote underneath was going to be an answer for it and since i had seen somebody had done it and notting was posted on his page i tought that nothing would happen that means that admins can erase what they want from their talk pages ? if it is i find it highly disrespectful and discriminating that admins can do this if its not any kind of offensive message well then ill be more specific i wrote a message titled ESPADA wich stated that most of he espada are captain level and some proof of it to someone that had said only the espda 3-1 are captain level i did not write anything offensive in the message and it was not removed "periodicaly" as messages from much before mine are still there the person i wrote this message to is an admin thats why i asked if the admins could do that and also said that its disrespectful as you stated to do that was, as it was not offensive material well the admin was salubri i didnt mention his name because i didnt tought it would be necessary unless the answer is if they can or cannot decide what to remove from their page was positive and the message i wrote is not offensive in any single point of view except the fact that i said in the comment he was wrong about only the espada 3-1 where as strong as a captain and stated some things that happened in the anime that strongly suggest they are (practically proof but something like that cannot be considered proven until another captain states it)i consider it was disrespectful because it had a strong base therefore it wasnt really just assumptions and it looked like an attempt to like you said before, clear his name, not admiting that i might be right in the matter also i opened up a blog about espada vs captains i invite you to post you seem to have good sense of logic and i think it would be interesting to see your opinion Aizen sorrow z 22:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) aizen sorrow z